Love Hurt
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: "apa aku mengganggumu?"-Sehun, "Ya, kau sangat mengganggu"-Jongin. "hiks … hiks … appa andwe.. andwe. Jangan lakukan lagi hiks hiks". "dia marah Jongin. Hiks. Aku takut hiks". Cast: KaiHun, LuMin/XiuHan.


Title : Love Hurt.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Angst

Main Pair : KaiHun

Cast: KaiHun, LuMin

And the other chara.

Rated : T

Summary : "apa aku mengganggumu?"-Sehun, "Ya, kau sangat mengganggu"-Jongin. "hiks … hiks … _appa andwe.. andwe_. Jangan lakukan lagi hiks hiks". "_dia_ marah Jongin. Hiks. Aku takut hiks". Cast: KaiHun, LuMin/XiuHan.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**X O X O**

"Jongin! Tunggu aku! Hosh hosh hosh" Seorang _namja _dengan kulit seputih salju tengah berlari mengejar seorang bernama Jongin.

Seperti tidak mendengar–atau mungkin pura-pura tidak mendengar– Jongin tetap berjalan dengan santainya.

"yak! Kim Jongin tunggu aku!" Sehun –nama _namja_ berkulit putih salju– berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, kalau ia boleh jujur sebenarnya ia sangat lelah, terlihat dari wajahnya yang penuh peluh, napasnya yang satu-satu, wajahnya pun sudah terlihat sangat lelah.

"aish, menyebalkan sekali kau Kim"

Sehun semakin mempercepat larinya hingga ia dapat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin.

"yak! Apa kau tak mendengarku Jongin-ah?" tak ada jawaban.

Hhhh~ seharusnya Sehun tau bahwa Jongin tidak mungkin peduli padanya. Sehun tersenyum.

"apa aku mengganggumu?"

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun juga memberhentikan langkahnya. Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun lalu menatapnya tepat dimata.

"Ya, kau sangat mengganggu" suara berintonasi tenang namun terdengar sangat dingin dan menusuk itu keluar dari bibir Jongin. Sehun membeku, sejurus kemudia ia tersenyum. Senyum pahit.

"baiklah, maafkan aku sudah mengganggumu hari ini" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung pergi dengan arah berlawanan dengan Jongin. Padahal sebanarnya rumah mereka –Jongin dan Sehun– satu arah.

Jongin hanya memandangi kepergian Sehun dengan wajah datar.

* * *

**Kkeynonymous Present**

**Love Hurt**

**131017**

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa, dengan Sehun yang terus berusaha berteman dengan Jongin, dan Jongin yang terus menghindari Sehun sebisanya. Walaupun begitu Sehun tetap ceria.

Pagi ini saat Jongin melewati koridor menuju kelasnya ia mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"hey apa kau tau, katanya Sehun mempunyai penyakit"

Jongin memperlambat jalannya.

"penyakit apa?"

"entahlah. Yang pasti mungkin karena penyakit itu kemarin Sehun mimisan dan pingsan"

"mimisan?"

"iya…."

Jongin tidak dapat lagi menangkap suara dua-siswi-penggosip itu karena jarak yang semakin jauh.

Sesampainya dikelas, Sehun yang biasa menyambut Jongin dengan berbagai sikap kina hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia seperti benar-benar lemas. Jongin merasa sesuatu didadanya bergejolak melihat keadaan Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Bibirnya terlihat pucat, pandangannya sayu. Ia tersenyum, bibir pucatnya bergerak dengan pelan.

"selamat pagi Jongin" ucap Sehun pelan.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sehun kembali menyembunyikan paras cantiknya.

Jongin kembali memperrhatika Sehun dijam istirahat, ia mengernyit ketika melihat Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari dalam tasnya. Setahu Jongin, Sehun tidak pernah mau repot-repot membawa bekal kesekolah.

Jongin lebih heran lagi ketika melihat Sehun mengeluarkan obat-obat yang lumaya banyak dari dalam tasnya.

_"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun?"_ Tanya Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin kembali memperhatikan Sehun, disana terlihat Luhan duduk dengan manis disampingnya. Luhan adalah sahabat Sehun. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan akrab, bahkan mungkin jika Luhan belum mempunyai pacar mereka berdua mungkin saja disangka sepasang kekasih.

"Hunnie, kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Luhan.

"_ani hyung_, aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir"

"jika kau meresa sakit segera panggil _hyung ne_?"

"hn, _arra_"

"apa kau perlu sesuatu, kau ingin minum atau makan sesuatu mungkin?" Tanya Luhan.

"_aniya_, aku baru saja selesai makan tadi"

"apa tidak sebaiknya kau diruang kesehatan saja Sehunnie?"

"tidak _hyung_, aku ingin disini saja. Lagi pula aku masih baik-baik saja"

"huh~ yasudah, apa perlu aku menemanimu disini?"

"tidak, tidak, tidak. Lebih baik kau pergi bersama Baozi _hyung_ saja"

"ya ya ya, baiklah Sehunnieku yang cantik. _Hyung _pergi dulu"

"_ne_ sampaikan salamku pada Baozi _hyung_ _ne_"

"hn"

Ada beberapa hal yang Jongin tangkap dari percakapan yang didengarnya. Pertama Luhan berubah menjadi sangat _overprotective_ pada Sehun. Kedua sepertinya hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan bukan hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Dan yang terakhir sepetinya Sehun benar-benar sedang tidak sehat.

Baiklah Jongin mengetahui itu semua. Tetapi Jongin berusaha untuk tidak peduli akan semua hal yang ia ketahui. Ia berusaha tak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi kepada Sehun.

Jongin benci pada Sehun. Jongin benci pada Sehun ketika ia masih bisa tersenyum saat dirinya sudah menyakitinya berkali-kali. Jongin benci pada Sehun ketika ia masih bisa tertawa seakan-akan hanya tertawalah yang bisa ia lakukan. Jongin benci pada Sehun yang mempunyai hidup lebih berwarna. Dan Jongin benci pada Sehun karena ia telah menjadi bagian penting dikehidupan Jongin.

Namun, sekali lagi Jongin mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Katakanlah Jongin munafik, Jongin idiot, Jongin egois dan lainnya.

Ya, Jongin mengakui itu semua. Jongin mengakui ia munafik karena berusaha untuk membenci Sehun padahal hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Jongin mengakui ia idiot karena selalu berusaha melenyapkan Sehun dari pikirannya. Jongin mengakui bahwa ia begitu egois karena ia tidak dapat mengobati luka yang telah ia torehkan pada Sehun.

Jongin mengakui itu semua. Tetapi sekali lagi, Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Ia akan tetap menjadi orang munafik untuk menjauhi Sehun.

**X O X O**

Hari-hari berikutnya, Sehun tidak tampak membaik. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus, ia juga sering mengeluh sakit kepala pada Luhan. Kapasitas obat-obat yang dibawa Sehun juga semakin banyak.

Jongin tau bahwa sakit yang diderita Sehun bukan penyakit biasa. Rupanya perkataan dua-gadis-penggosip yang sempat didengar oleh Jongin tidak salah. Pada akhirnya Jongin tak lagi berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan Sehun. Ia akan memastikan itu semua hari ini.

Jongin tengah mengikuti Sehun sekarang. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sehun berjalan pelan-pelan, ia seperti ketakutan sekarang.

Secara tiba-tiba lampu penerang jalan yang menerangi jalan setapak yang Sehun dan Jongin lewati padam.

"hiks … hiks … _appa andwe.. andwe_. Jangan lakukan lagi hiks hiks"

"Sehun?" Jongin akhirnya bersuara.

"_andwe! _Jangan mendekat. _Appa_ jangan lakukan itu lagi, hiks … hiks"

"hey, hey Sehun tenang" Jongin berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun.

"pergi, hiks … pergi. Jangan mendekat!"

"Sehun ini aku Jongin. Sehun sadarlah"

"_ANDWE! _Menjauh dariku!" Sehun berteriak dengan kencang.

"Sehun sadarlah, ini aku Jongin"

"tidak, jangan lakukan itu lagi. kumohon" suara Sehun semakin memelan.

**BRUKK.**

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun pingsang setelah berkata seperti itu. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud dengan _'melakukan itu'_ yang pasti Jongin tahu bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Satu lagi yang Jongin ketahui tentang Sehun;

Sehun trauma dengan suasana sepi dan gelap.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh–ringan– Sehun menuju rumahnya. Ya, Jongin tentunya tidak tahu keberadaan rumah Sehun.

Jongin merasa tubuh Sehun benar-benar ringan walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Jongin tahu kalau tubuh Sehun kurus, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika tubuh Sehun seringan ini.

Sesampainya ia dirumah, Jongin langsung membaringkan Sehun keranjangnya. Lalu ia sendiri pergi untuk mengganti pakaian dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Jongin tengah memandangi paras cantik Sehun saat ini ia telah menyelesaikan masakannya, ya walaupun Jongin tidak begitu yakin dengan rasanya. Saat Jongin tengah terlarut dengan pemandangan paras cantik Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Sehun membuka matanya.

"a-aku dimana?" Tanya Sehun. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan yang besar.

"kau ada dirumahku Sehun" jawb Jongin.

"aku harus pulang, aku harus pulang sekarang" wajah Sehun bertambah panic ketika melihat angka yang tertera dijam dinding yang terpasang diatas pintu kamar Jongin.

"aku harus pulang sebelum _dia_ marah"

"aku harus pulang"

"hey, hey, hey tenanglah Sehun. Tenangkan dirimu. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Jongin. Jongin tunjukkan aku jalan pulang sekarang. Aku harus pulang sebelum _dia _ marah padaku"

"dia? Dia siapa?"

_Nalgeun ilgijang meonjireul teoreonae mundeuk pyeolchin got geu sogen haemarkge  
Nega isseo ajik neon geudaero yeogi namaisseo  
Itgo jinaetdeon geurimi tteoolla jageun tteollimi nae mome saemsosa  
Jom seogeulpeugin hae geuttaero doragal su eomneun ge_

Terdengar dering ponsel Sehun. Sehun menatap horror pada layar ponselnya. Bola matanya seperti ingin keluar ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada ponselnya. Dengan ragu, sehun menjawab panggilan itu.

"_n-ne_"

"..."

"_n-ne _a-aku akan segera p-pulang _a-appa_"

"…"

"_n-ne m-mi-mianhae appa_"

**Klik**

"_dia_ marah Jongin. Hiks. Aku takut hiks"

Sehun menekuk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Jongin bersumpah ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menemukan Sehun dengan keadaan sehancur ini.

Sehun yang selama ini Jongin kira tidak dapat menangis. Sehun yang selama ini Jongin kira selalu bahagia. Sehun yang Jongin kira mempunyai hidup yang berwarna. Sehun yang Jongin kira sangat tegar, dalam satu malam saja Sehun dapat meruntuhkan image-image itu dari pikiran Jongin.

"Sehun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"kau tak akan mengerti Jongin. Tak akan pernah mengerti" terlihat raut keputusasaan yang sangat besar pada wajah Sehun.

"apa semua ini karena _appa_ mu?"

"tidak. Dia bukan _appa_ ku. _Appa_ku sudah terkubur dalam tubuh seorang iblis yang mengerikan hiks"

"apa yang telah ia perbuat padamu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja memegangi kepalanya. Ia terlihat seperti sangat kesakitan.

"arrrgghh…"

Sehun meremas kepalanya dangan kuat, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya rontok.

"Sehun! Sehun _gwenchana_? Kau kenapa?"

"Arrgghh sakit Jongin. Sakit, Luhan _hyung_. Luhan _hyung_ arrgh sakit" Sehun terus saja meraung kesakitan sambil menyebut nama Luhan.

Jongin dengan segera menghubungi Luhan –yeah ia mendapat nomor Luhan dari kantung celana Sehun–

"Luhan! Cepat kau datang kerumahku. Sehun membutuhkanmu sekarang!"

"…."

"nanti akan kukirimi kau sms"

"…."

"_palli!_"

Selang beberapa waktu Jongin hanya berusaha menenangkan Sehun, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun. Tak lama kemudia Luhan datang dengan seorang _namja _dengan pipi chubby.

"Sehun, Sehun _gwenchana_?"

"_hyung_ hiks. Sakit _hyung_"

"tenang Sehunna. _Hyung _disini. Tenang"

"_hyung, dia_– _dia_ marah padaku _hyung_ bagaimana ini _hyung_?"

"tidak perlu dipikirkan Sehunna. Sekarang kau minum obatmu _ne"_

Luhan memberika Sehun beberapa obat yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan Sehun dari rasa sakitnya. Setelah meminum semua obat itu, Sehun kembali terlelap dengan wajah gelisah.

"Luhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya.

"huff. Ceritanya sangat panjang Jongin" Luhan menghela napas.

"dulu Sehun hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya. _Appa _dan _eomma_nya sangat menyayanginya. Tetapi itu semua hanya sampai pada tahun ke 12 Sehun hidup. _Eomma_nya ketahuan pergi berdua dengan seorang lelaki. Pada akhirnya orang tua Sehun bercerai dan Sehun ikut dengan _appa_nya" Luhan mengambil napas panjang.

"semenjak _appa _dan _eomma_ Sehun berpisah, _appa_ Sehun jadi sering mabuk-mabukan, membawa gadis kerumah setiap malam. Bermain judi, bahkan memakai narkoba. _Appa_nya juga sering mengabaikan Sehun. Ia sering marah-marah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sehun sering menjadi korban pukul _appa_nya ketika _appa_nya sedang kesal"

Jongin menyimak dengan baik. Ia sedikit tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kehidupan Sehun itu tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Lelaki berparas imut yang tengah duduk disamping Luhan terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"puncaknya adalah saat suatu malam _appa_ Sehun pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat seorang diri. Ia tiba-tiba saja menarik Sehun ke gudang yang sangat gelap karena digudang itu memang tidak ada akses untuk cahaya masuk. Disanalah _appa_ Sehun–" Luhan mengambil napas panjang.

"memperkosa Sehun" lanjutnya.

Jongin terkejut, jadi karena itu Sehun trauma dengan keadaan gelap dan sepi?. Jeda lama sebelum Luhan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"sehabis kejadian itu Sehun mengurung dirinya selama berhari-hari dikamar. ia hanya terus menangis didalam kamarnya. Semenjak saat itu Sehun menjadi anak tertutup bahkan padaku saja ia jarang berbicara. Ia menjadi anti social, tak banyak yang mau berteman dengannya"

"sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang ia kagumi. Ia berteka untuk menjadi seperti Sehun yang ceria ketika berhadapan dengannya, meskipun itu susah baginya. Sehun bertekat untuk membuat hidup orang tersebut lebih menyenangkan walau ia tahu bahwa hidupnya sendiripun lebih buruk dari kehidupan orang tersebut" Luhan sedikit tersenyum.

"ia menyukai lelaki tersebut. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia tahu itu semua tidak benar, tidak seharusnya Sehun menyukai sesame jenisnya, tatapi ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa semua ia bisa terjadi padanya"

"tetapi Sehun merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas bersama dengan orang itu. Ia masih menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah orang terkotor didunia ini yang tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Dengan lelaki sesempurnya itu"

"lelaki itu selalu saja marah jika Sehun mencoba mendekatinya. Sehun maklum tentang itu. Ia merasa pantas jika lelaki tersebut tidak senang didekati olehnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat itu. Ketika ia dihina habis-habisan oleh lelaki itu ia hanya dapat tersenyum saja"

Jongin tahu, tahu dengan pasti siapa sosok lelaki tersebut.

"lama kelamaan Sehun sudah terbiasa dihina dan ditolak oleh lelaki itu. Ia tetap melakukan interaksi dengan lelaki itu, walaupun balasannya selalu tidak menyenangkan"

"sampai suatu hari ia merasakan sakit kepala yang laur biasa, ia memantaku untuk menemaninya kedokter untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya. Dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan" Luhan berhenti.

"apa hasilnya?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Kangker otak. Sehun terkena kangker otak" jawab lelaki berpipi chubby disamping Luhan.

Jongin terbelalak. Jadi selama ini Sehun menderita kangker otak.

"s-sejak kapan?" dengan suara bergetar Jongin mencoba berbicara.

"sekitar setahun ini" jawab Luhan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan _appa_nya?"

"manusia brengsek itu masih terus saja menyiksa Sehun secara mental maupun fisik. Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang keadaan Sehun"

"kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahu saja?"

"tahu atau tidak lelaki brengsek itu akan tetap menyiksa Sehun dengan tidak berperasaan"

Luhan menggeretakkan giginya. Emosinya sudah diujung tanduk rupanya.

"apa Sehun bisa disembuhkan?"

"kemungkinan kecil Sehun dapat sembuh" jawab Luhan, lelaki disampingnya terlihat mengusap bahunya.

"apa kita harus melaporkan _appa_ Sehun pada polisi?"

"Sehun sudah melarang kami"

"_wae?_"

"Sehun berkata, walaupun _appa_nya sangat kejam padanya ia tetaplah _appa_ kandungnya yang telah membesarkan dan membiayai ia hidup" jawab lelaki disamping Luhan.

"malam ini bisakah Sehun tetap berada disini? _Appa_ nya tidak mungkin tahu rumahmu jadi setidaknya ia aman sekarang"

"apa yang akan ia lakukan jika sedang marah pada Sehun?"

"memukul, mencaci, menyiksa, atau lebih parah lagi 'memakai' Sehun"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menyesal telah menyianyiakan Sehun selama ini. Sehun sangat butuh seseorang untuk menjadi penyemangat. Jongin menyesal sudah mementingkan egonya selama ini.

**X O X O**

Sudah satu bulan ini Sehun –dipaksa– tinggal dirumah Jongin. Ponsel Sehun telah Jongin ganti dengan yang baru agar _appa_nya Sehun tak dapat menghubungi dan mencari Sehun. Sehun sendiri sempat menolak itu semua.

"Jongin-ah"

"_ne_?"

"kenapa kau mau repot-repot menyembunyikanku disini?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin terdiam.

"i-itu. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mau menolongmu. Mungkin karena aku kasihan padamu"

**JLEBBB**

Kata-kata Jongin terasa menusuk dihati Sehun. Jongin sendiri sedang merutuki mulutnya yang tidak dapat terkontrol jika berhadapan dengan Sehun sehingga mengatakan hal sekasar itu.

"o-oh. Begitu. Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak Jongin" Sehun tersenyum miris.

"hn"

Sehun lalu pergi ke kamar yang ditempatinya sementara ini.

Jongin kembali merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Ia tidak bermaksud berucap sedingin itu, sungguh. Tapi entah mengapa segala hal yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu bernada dingin seperti itu.

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan itu semua. Ia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk.

Jongin sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mendengar suara pintu yang kembali ditutup.

Segara Jongin bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari ke pintu depan. Ia berlari keluar ruamah untuk memastikan jika Sehun benar-benar tak keluar dari rumahnya. Dan ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa diluar rumahnya.

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. Ia kembali kedalam rumah untuk melihat Sehun. Ia berniat untuk meminta maaf atas kata-katanya yang kasar pada Sehun. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sehun-ah? Apa kau didalam?" Tanya Jongin.

"…" Kembali tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Jongin mengenggap mungkin Sehun sedang beristirahat. Jongin membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan sangat pelan dan ia menemukan kamar Sehun dalam keadaan sangat berantakan.

"astaga! Sehun kau dimana?" Jongin berteriak.

Jongin panic sekarang. Keadaan kamar Sehun sangat berantakan. Seperti baru saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui semua ini.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Ia melihat sebuah kertas yang tertempel pada lemari baju Sehun.

_"jika kau ingin Sehun-mu kembali. Datanglah seorang diri ke blablablabla('-'v) pada pukul 10.00 PM. Jika kau terlambat kami akan mengirimkan tubuh Sehun tanpa nyawanya" _

Jongin langsung meremas kertas itu. Giginya menggeretak, ia merasa ia terlalu lalai dalam menjaga Sehun. Ia segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ketempat yang diberitahu oleh penculik Sehun.

Terlintas dipikiran Jongin untuk meminta bantuan pada Luhan. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia tidak ingin orang lain terlibat dengan masalah yang ia buat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun seorang diri.

**09.39 PM**

Jongin bergegas pergi dengan motornya ketika melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dindingnya. Jongin tidak menyadari jika sebuah mobil mengikutinya dari belakang. Yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Sehun seorang.

Sesampainya ia ditempat tujuan, Jongin langsung mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"SEHUN! KAU DIMANA?" teriak Jongin.

"engghh, J-jongin?" terdengar suara lemah Sehun dari arah belakang Jongin.

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan terkejut ketika melihat keadaan Sehun.

Wajah Sehun penuh dengan memar-memar, dibibirnya terdapat darah, bajunya pun terlihat sangat kotor, dan tubuhnya terlihat tidak bertenaga lagi.

"jadi kau yang bernama Jongin heh?" ucap seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya dalang dari semua penculikan itu.

"_ne,_ apa urusanku dengan mu hah pak tua?" jawab Jongin menantang.

"kau berurusan dengan ku karena kau telah menyembunyikan mesin uangku" ucap lelaki tua itu.

Mata Jongin terbelalak, jadi lelaki tua didepannya ini adalah _appa _Sehun? Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

"KAU!" Jongin menggeretakkan giginya, emosinya memuncak sudah.

"_ap-appa _tolong jangan sakiti J-Jongin _a-appa_" Sehun berujar dengan sangat lemah, ia pasrah saja saat tubuhnya dibawa kesana kemari oleh orang-orang suruhan _appa_nya.

"Kau tak perlu mengaturku anak kecil! Kau cukup berdiam diri disana!" bentak _appa_nya.

"sudah cukup! Kau keterlaluan pak tua! Dia anakmu! Apa kau lupa HAH!" bentak Jongin.

"haha, aku tidak merasa mempunyai anak lagi semenjak wanita jalang itu menduakanku!" jawab lelaki itu sadir. Sehun menangis dalam diam.

"dasar bajingan!" seru Jongin.

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin langsung berlari kearah lelaki itu dan memukul wajahnya. Beberapa 'anak buah' dari lelaki itu langsung menyerang Jongin secara bersamaan. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang membawa senjata.

Jongin melawan mereka semua dengan tangah kosong. Lama-kelamaan Jongin kewalahan melawan 'anak buah' lelaki itu yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Ia mulai lengah dan tepat pada saat itu seorang berusaha menusukkan sebuah pisau pada Jongin.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Sehun tiba-tiba saja berlari kearah Jongin dan melindunginya dari tusukan itu.

**JLEEBBB.**

Sehunlah yang tertusuk pisau itu. Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Jongin terlihat sangat _shock_. Tak lama kemudian dua orang lelaki datang dan langsung mematung ketika melihat keadaan Sehun.

"SEHUN!" serentak Jongin, _appa_ Sehun, Luhan dan Minseok –yang baru saja datang– berteriak.

"Sehun! Bertahanlah. Luhan! Apa kau membawa mobil?" Tanya Jongin.

"_ne_"

"cepat siapkan mobilmu untuk membawa Sehun! _Palli!_" perintah Jongin.

Dengan cepat Luhan berlari menuju mobilnya. Sedangkan Minseok, ia sedang memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Para penjahat yang disewa oleh _appa_ Sehun entah pergi kemana sekarang.

"S-Sehun…" ucap _appa_ Sehun lemah.

"KAU! PUAS KAU SEKARANG MELIHAT ANAKMU SEPERTI INI HAH? BELUM PUASKAH KAU MENGANIAYA SEHUN SELAMA INI? KAU MASIH TEGA MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA PADA SEHUN HAH? ORANG TUA MACAM APA KAU ITU. DASAR BAJINGAN!" teriak Jongin.

Setelah itu Jongin langsung mengendong Sehun ke mobil Luhan. Mobil Luhan langsung membelah keheningan pada malam itu.

"Sehun, apa kau masih bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Jongin.

"_n-ne_"

"Sehun kumohon bertahanlah. A-aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu selama ini" ucap Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sehun tersenyum.

"a-aku s-sudah–uhuk– m-memaafkan-mu J-Jongin-ah"

"Sehun-ah. _Saranghae_" ucap Jongin. Sehun memasang wajah terkejut. Namun ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"_n-nado s-saranghae_ Jongin-ah, k-kau tak perlu m-mengasihaniku l-lagi. t-terima k-kasih s-sudah berusaha mencintaiku. _S-saranghae_"

Dan Sehun perlahan menutup matanya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Kkeynonymous Cuap-cuap's:**

**Haihaihai! Saya kembali dengan FF yang baru/? **

**Oke jangan timpukin saya karena ga ngelanjutin Teror/MTBF tapi malah bikin FF baru -_-v **

**Masih adakah yangmau menunggu MTBF? Rencananya saya bakalan ngelanjutin FF itu setelah nge-post FF ini. :D**

**Semoga saya tidak PHP haha. **

**Okeh sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. **

**Last~~~~**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D**

* * *

**Kkeynonymous**

**Samarinda**

**Asrama 2, 2214, 2 ^^**

**131018 (1****st**** Publish)**

* * *

**X O X O**


End file.
